A Child Called Kiba
by ShadowGirl4496
Summary: Ever since he was 7 he had been punished for being a 'Bad Boy' and no one could do anything about, not even his own mother. Kiba Inuzuka had been abused for years before being saved...and he still has scars and bruises from it and Hinata asked what happen
1. Nightmare

**Hey people, sorry I haven't been on for like EVER! I've so busy with my jobs and all. Lexi and Ken are getting married next week on the 21st, so I got that too. Also, if you are reading Lexi's story, shes not gonna update all of next week, so shes working on a chapter and will (Hopefully) have it up by tomorrow or the next day. And I have to go to that next week, cuz it is my BROTHER and my BESTFRIEND who are getting married...some how I find that weird.**

**But anyway, Oh my gosh...I just got done reading 'The Lost Boy' by Dave Pelzer. I read 'A Child Called 'It'' and man...I dont know how I would deal with that. I'm gonna go to the library tomorrow and get 'A Man Named Dave' and read that. I loved the books, and when I checked my e-mail, I saw I got A Review from My KibaHina Story, and I thought, **_**What if I made A story kinda like 'A Child Called It' but with the Naruto characters and A different kinda story to it.**_** So that my friends, is why I am here. I had the hardest time figureing out who to make the main character. I went through most of the characters when I came to Kiba, and thought, **_**They never mentioned his dad before...hmmmm...And he is the last person you would expect...I'll choose him!**_** And as much as I love Kiba and all, Just think about how much you know about his childhood before he got Akamaru, And we really haven't seen his father before, right? And of course, I'm going to add some KibaHina into this story in the end somewhere.**

**Full Summary - Ever since he was 7, he had been punished for being a 'Bad Boy' and no one could do anything about not even his own mother Kiba Inuzuka had been abused for years before being saved...and he still has scars and bruises from it, and Hinata asked what happened to him long ago...and he tells her his whole story...read and find out how he survived...**

**but anyway, enough talking and more writing, I own nothing except for my OCs in this story.**

**-0-0-0-**

_"I...I'm sorry Kiba...I just can't deal with your father." Tsume told eight year old Kiba. She kneeled down infront of her son and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back. "M-mother..."_

_"Kiba...I promise you, one day, I will come back and take you away from him."_

_"You p-promise?"_

_"Yes, Kiba, you are my only son, I love you. I will make sure your always safe."_

_"Mother...please...please don't go..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_She let go of her son and stood up. He looked up at her, tears shinning in his eyes. Tsume frowned sadly. She grabbed her bags and, slowly, walked out the door. Kiba watched her in silence. _

_"Oh Kiba..." a threatening voice said from behind him. Kiba's whole body went stiff. He didn't dare move without being told to do so, for he knew that if he did, he would get slapped right across the face, or thrown into a wall._

_There was a low chuckle being heard. "Your all mine, you little shit. Come here!" he exclaimed. Kiba instantly turned around and walked over to him. He kept his eyes forward. He felt a big hand grab his head and yank him forward. "Look at me, Kiba." he comanded._

_Kiba did as he was told. He lifted his head. He stared into the pale, cold brown eyes that were his fathers. His once perfect black hair was now sticking up in all directions, and his face was pale. His eyes glared at him. He frowned. _

_"See what you did, you little bastard. You made your mother leave. We were happy before you came. I should have killed you...but then I would loose everything. Tsume is gone because of you! You! You get it! You made her leave!" he screamed at Kiba. Kiba just stood there, gazing into his fathers cold eyes. He yanked his head forward again. "You little shit! You ruined everything! You hear that!"_

_He picked up and chair and threw it across the room. Kiba was surprised that the chair wasn't him. The chair had smashed as soon as it hit the wall. He growled. _

_"You!" he pointed at Kiba. Kiba didn't move a muscle, untill he was grabbed by the arm and pulled forward. "You did this to me you shithead!" he snarled in Kiba's ear. "Outside! Now! And don't you dare come back in untill I tell you! Get your ass out!"_

_Kiba was thrown at the door. She quickly got up from his knees and his shaking hands opened the door, and he walked out. Kiba listened as the door shut. It was cold outside, since it was the middle of winter. Kiba, as slowly and quietly as he could, walked down the front steps and to the back yard, were he await to be summoned for his evening beating._

**-0-0-0-**

**That's just the begining, and a flashback of Kiba's past. The next chapter will be longer and will have more detail, and is also where the KibaHina comes in...Kinda...**

**Also, about the rating, I'm gonna leave it at T for now, but it might move up to an M later, but it all depends. If I deside to do something like a lemon, I'll have Lexi help me, since she only writes Lemons and M rated stories.**

**But I hoped you liked it and that you will stick with me through the story. Review!**


	2. Training

**Hi everyone...**

**Ken: ...That's it? That's all you have to say? After disappearing for TWO YEARS and NEVER UPDATING...all you say is "Hi"?**

**...Yeah, pretty much.**

**Ken: (Shakes Head) (Mumble) Two years...Sierra... (Mumble)  
**

**Sooo...How has everyone been? Good? Good. Sorry I've vanished into thin air for these past two years...I think it's two years. Shrug, something like that. Where have I been? I've been lazy. I figured if I didn't publish anything for a really long time, then everyone would just kinda forget about me. Well, it worked...'til last month. I haven't used my email for so long, and when I thought about checking it...I had so many reviews and messages and stuff...I felt kind of guilty. Someone went so far as to say I was their inspiration, and now they've lost it. I forget who wrote that, but whoever you are, I'm sorry. Glad I inspired you once, at least. **

**There's nothing else I can really say. Well, I actually can say this: Don't expect me to update very often. I'll do my best. I'm gonna shoot for something small, like updating once or twice a month. Heh, I wonder if I still have any readers left. Hopefully I can try and win all them back. Hey, on the bright side though, my writing has improved A LOT! In my eyes it has, anyway. This is a long Author's note. Hmmm. If you forget what this story is about, then re-read the last chapter. Everything. This chapter is much longer than the last. I didn't leave you with much, did I? Sorry. I hope this makes up for it. Please, enjoy. :)**

**So, Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic. The OC's (Kiba's father that I made up and whatnot) are the only things I 'own', I guess. Other than that, nothing is mine.**

**-0-0-0-**

The sweet breeze felt nice. It made the seemingly hot weather cooler, and no one could complain. It had been very hot lately. Hot and dry.

But, even in the hot weather, Kiba was still forced to meet his teammates for training. It wasn't too bad, though. He had been through much worse. There was plently of tree's , so there was lots of shade for them to rest in.

Kiba walked alone through the forest to the training area(since Akamaru had gotten some type of stomach flu on their last mission and was still recovering), lost in his thoughts. The night before, Kiba had an awful nightmare. It was a nightmare he hadn't had since he was maybe eleven or twelve. He was now sixteen. He woke up to his sister shaking him awake. He had sweat rolling down his face, and he couldn't catch his breath. He felt like he was suffocating.

According to Hana, his older sister, he was screaming in his sleep...something he hadn't done for years.

Kiba frowned, remembering the fear in his sister's eyes as she sat above him, and the way Akamaru was howling. Then his mother came in, half asleep, asking what was going on. Kiba was so freaked out to answer, as was Hana.

When Kiba reached the training grounds, he wasn't alone. Shino had already arrived, yet Hinata and Kurenai were no where in sight. It made sense, though. Kiba was an hour early.

Shino's head snapped up, and he raised a brow at his teammate. Shino always came hours early. He liked to be alone and think about things before everyone else showed up. He was curious, though. Why was Kiba so early? Usually, he was the last to arrive.

Shino frowned as Kiba sat down under a tree, completely lost in thoughts. Kiba was never quiet. He didn't even say hello to him, or anything.

"Kiba?" Shino said.

Kiba didn't reply.

Shino studied Kiba's face.

Something...Something was wrong. Shino was getting an upsetting vibe from him. Kiba's eyes were dark and distracted, with a light hint of fear. His face seemed paler, and the corners of his mouth were pulled down in a tight frown. His body looked very tense.

"Kiba?" Shino tried again, but louder.

Kiba, again, didn't reply.

Shino stood up from where he was sitting, and slowly walked over to his teammate.

Shino's brows raised in wonder. Now that he had a closer look at Kiba's face, he could see that he had fear and worry written all over him.

"Kiba? Kiba, are you alright?" Shino asked.

Kiba didn't respond.

_What's wrong with him? _Shino thought. _He's never like this...He's not ignoring me. He's just not hearing me. This isn't like him._

Shino reached over and placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Kiba gave a small scream, and jumped, completely startled. Shino was startled as well.

Kiba began slightly pant, and looked relieved.

"Kiba?" Shino mumbled, raising his brows in slight worry.

"Sorry, Shino. I'm...I'm kinda out of it today." Kiba muttered under his breath, looked down at his feet. "I had...a bad morning."

Shino noticed something about Kiba's voice. It was loud and confident like always...but soft and shy. It reminded him of the way Hinata talked.

"What happened?" Shino asked. He was curious as to what happened that would make Kiba act like that.

Kiba hesitated to answer. He glanced up at Shino, and replied, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Shino didn't know was to make of this. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Kiba got in a fight and was sore about it. If so, he'd get over it by the end of the day.

Shino decided to let it go.

He shrugged lightly. "Alright." he said, and walked back to were he was sitting before.

They both sat in silence.

Shino would glance over at Kiba once in a while, and find that he hadn't moved or even looked up.

Soon, Hinata arrived.

Hinata had changed over the years. Sure, she still stuttered and fainted around Naruto, but when she was around her teammates she would be confident enough. She never stuttered around them...unless they mentioned Naruto. But, other than that, she was much stronger, and happier then she was in her previous years.

She approached them with a small, warm smile on his lips. "Good morning Kiba, Shino."

"Hinata." Shino nodded, greeting her.

Kiba remained silent. He was once again lost in his thoughts.

Hinata looked over at her teammate. "Kiba?"

Kiba snapped out of it faster this time, looking up at his female teammate. He forced a smile, and said, "Hello, Hinata."

Seconds later, Kurenai appeared.

Kure smiled at her team, but that smile disappeared. She got this upsetting feeling in her chest. She glanced around until her eyes landed on Kiba.

"So, are we ready to get started?" she asked. She expected Kiba to jump to his feet and hollar something to get pumped up...but he sat there.

"Alright." Shino said, standing up, and Hinata nodded.

Kurenai's eyes never left Kiba.

After a second, Kiba rose to his feet.

"Is something bothering you?" Kurenai asked Kiba.

"What? No, nothings wrong. " Kiba lied. "Just had a bad morning, that's all."

Kurenai gave a light nod, not believing him entirely, but choosing to ignore it.

Kiba shook his head. _Snap out of it! It was just a dream! _he shouted in his mind._ Everything's alright now! Just forget it and train!_

They gathered around Kurenai, and she told them what they were going to do today. They were going to have some friendly fights. It was the quickest thing Kurenai could think of having them do...since she herself had a distracting morning with a certain Sensei (CoughCoughAsumaCoughCough), so she had nothing planned.

"We're going to be doing this until our regular time is up. First, Hinata and I, and Kiba and Shino will spar until lunch break. Then, we'll switch. Hinata with Kiba, and Shino with me. Alright?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Great. Let's start. Get ready."

Shino glanced at Kiba, who was now completely focased. He knew it earlier was nothing to worry about.

Hinata followed her Sensei to one end of the training area, leaving Shino and Kiba the other side.

"I'll try not to go so easy on you, Bug Boy." Kiba smirked.

"Good luck without Akamaru, Mutt." Shino replied, and they got into positions.

Kiba and Shino had become pretty good friends over the years. They didn't completely hate each other like they had in the beginning. However, they did still screw with each other from time to time, but it was harmless. For instance, a year ago Kiba pantsed Shino in front a group of girls on a mission...in return, Kiba and Akamaru had flees for about a month.

Okay, maybe it wasn't completely harmless, but, in Shino's eyes, Kiba deserved it. Shino happened to have a little crush on one of the girls in the crowd...

-x-

Lunch soon appeared.

They all sat down and ate the box lunches they had brought with them in silence.

Afterward, Kiba approached Hinata. He gave her a small smirk. "Ready?" he asked. Hinata nodded, a confident smile placed along her own lips.

"Ready." she said, standing up.

Shino and Kurenai had already started their fight, so Kiba and Hinata began as well.

Kiba and Hinata had become very close. Best friends, even. Hinata always came to him when she had a problem, whether is was her family or Naruto. He was always help her, and cheer her up. They always had each others back. No matter what.

The fight started out playful. Teasing and such.

"Aw, c'mon, Hinata. Are you going soft on me?" he asked, grinning. Hinata raised a brow. Swung her leg up to kick him in the face, which he easliy blocked.

"So, you are?" Kiba said, winking, and jumping back.

Hinata gave a frustrated sighed. _Alright, Kiba. Time to get serious._ she thought, smiling.

After a half an hour, they stared at each other, panting. Hinata had managed to land a few kicks and punches at him, as he to her. Kiba scratched the back of his head. "You're strong, Hinata." he complimented her. Hinata blinked a few times, flattered.

She figured this was her chance. She wanted to knock him onto his butt, like he did to her many times in their past spars.

Moving quickly, she ran at him. Before Kiba had time to think, she had already landed a punch in the chest, causing to step back. She came behind him, and hit him in the middle of his back.

Kiba gasped.

That spot.

That very spot...

An image of _him_ appeared before his eyes, and he forgot how to breathe.

His...His laugh rung in his ears...

Kiba's eyes widened in fright.

Hinata jumped back, and pulled out a kunai. She must not have noticed how dazed Kiba had become, because she threw the kunai at Kiba, expecting his to move out of the way.

Kiba didn't, and the kunai lodged itself into his upper arm. It took Kiba a minute to realize what just happened.

Hinata gasped. "Kiba!" she exclaimed.

Kiba looked at his arm, and pulled out the kunai, wincing a bit. It went it pretty deep, and blood was starting to rise and soak his usual, everyday jacket.

"Are you alright? I'm s-sorry! I thought you'd dodge it!" Hinata said, running towards him.

Kiba held his opposite hand up, and said with a forced smile, "It's fine, Hinata. Just a scratch."

"But-"

"But nothing. It doesn't even hurt." he reassured her. "Besides, I've had...much worse."

It stung alittle, but Kiba was able to manage. He convinced Hinata that he would be alright, though Hinata wasn't completely sure, and they continued their spar.

"Alright, that's it for today." Kurenai announced. "Go home and rest up. See you all tomorrow."

And with that, Kurenai left to get ready for the date she had.

Shino eyed Kiba's arm. "Kiba, get that taken care of." he told him. Kiba frowned at Shino, but said nothing. He didn't have anything to say for once.

"Hmmm." Shino turned around, and began to walk home. "Goodbye."

"Bye..." Hinata replied.

"See ya." Kiba said.

Kiba was about to turn to leave as well so he could clear his head, but he was stopped by a hand grasping his arm.

"Kiba..." Hinata whispered. Kiba glanced back at her.

"What?" he replied.

Hinata's gaze moved to the now blood soaked arm of his jacket, and sighed. "Please let me fix it." she told him.

Kiba shook his head. "Really, Hinata, it's fine. I can have Hana look at it if I really need to."

"But I caused it! So I should be the one to fix it, please." she pleaded.

"Hinata, I forgave you. That's enough." Kiba told her, and jerked his arm away.

"Kiba, it'll only take a second. Just take off your jacket-"

"**NO**!" Kiba snarled at her, and Hinata stepped back in shock and fear. Kiba never snapped at her like that before.

Kiba, realizing what he just did, sighed and muttered, "Sorry."

"You can make it up to me by letting me take care of it." Hinata said, still a bit startled, and pulled out a small container of ointment. Kiba eyed it carefully, and shook his head, saying nothing more.

They stood there in silence for a while, and the breeze started to pick up. It felt nice.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Hinata asked.

Kiba looked up at her, surprised at her sudden question. "Huh?"

"About taking off your jacket." she said.

Kiba didn't reply.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable." she told him. "It's not that bad."

Kiba sighed. He had given in. _I'll just tell her they're battle scars..._ he thought.

Kiba reached up and grabbed the zipper of his jacket, and hesitated before pulling it down. He shrugged it off. He was wearing a pure black, long sleeved shirt under it, and Hinata wondered how he could stand it in this heat.

Kiba glanced at her, before gripping the bottom of his shirt.

He lifted the shirt over his head...

...And Hinata gasped in horror.

**-0-0-0-**

**Holy crap I finished a chapter. Huh...that wasn't too terrible. I'm a bit rusty...since I haven't actually written anything like this for like...Two years. XP Hahah. Again, I am terribly sorry for the TWO YEAR delay. I will try to update this story. I can't promise anything like...new chapter every day or every week or anything. I'll try though.**

**This wasn't very good. Almost...Boring. I hope you guys think otherwise, though. But, as I said, very rusty. And this is just the beginning of the story. I made this chapter longish to make up for it though...I guess. And it ended with a cliffy! Yay. I hope you all liked it. Please Review, and I'm hoping to update again soon enough. Tell me what you think (Tips, Advice, Laughs, Screams, ect.) Hahah. XD Bye-Bye! Review! :D  
**


	3. Please Tell Me the Truth

**Guess who's back! I'm terribly sorry for the longish wait!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to 'reviewing on the kindle'. You, my friend, gave me some inspiration to write this chapter! I wish I could tell you this was up, but since the review was an unsigned review, y'know. If you leave a signed review, then leave your email as well, and I'll email you whenever a new chapter is out. :D Another thing I was to say is this: I am no longer basing this story on the "Child Called It" novels, therefore, I am planning on changing the name of the story by next chapter. Suggestions?**

**Quickly, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed last chapter:**

**The Ladies Man, Kazo Sakamari, jacksonpotterridefan101, luvbug234, Lexi the Fangirl, EmeraldHeart12, Lilac Rose6, Shadow of Midnight, ihavenocluewhattoname, maxsunnyAK 47, Hearts 4568, MyNameIsEarl24, Just..in..Tail, ROSES R VIOLET, reviewing on the kindle, kkiibbaa, and windlover. Thanks guys! :D It means so much to me!**

**-0-0-0-**

Hinata could feel her heart stop, and her breath catch in her throat. She almost couldn't believe what she was staring at.

Kiba's arms and chest were covered in scars of all sizes. There...there were just so many.

"K-Kiba-"

"Battle scars." he muttered, cutting in her off before she could even ask anything.

No, these weren't just battle scars. Hinata had battle scars, and they didn't even come close to the ones on Kiba's chest. She eyed a certain scar that when up the side of his body. It wasn't very wide, but it went all the way up his body starting from the start of his pants all the way to his shoulder.

She blinked a couple of times, forcing herself to look away from his body. She looked up at his face. His head was turned away from her, but she could still see a bit of his face.

"Are you going to heal the cut?" he asked.

Hinata's eyes quickly found the cut on Kiba's arm, and noticed that blood was starting to drip. She grabbed a small rag from out of her bag, and wiped at the droplets of blood. She then reached for the ointment, and dabbed some on the wound. She felt his body tense up, and twitch as the ointment did it's job.

Her mind was racing. Could they be battle scars? Did he ever get hurt that bad on a mission? She couldn't recall such a moment, and she was sure she would remember if her teammate ever got seriously hurt.

The ointment healed Kiba's cut, leaving no trace of ever being there. Kiba pulled his shirt back on, and stood up with out a word. Hinata put her things back in her bag, and stood up as well. They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment, before Kiba sighed.

"Thanks." he mumbled, not looking at Hinata. He felt ashamed.

Hinata stared at the ground, and twiddled her thumbs. "You're welcome." she replied.

The awkward silence was there once more. Kiba had nothing more to say. He wished that this could have been avoided. He wished that he didn't have to show Hinata the body he's been ashamed of for years. He was just relieved that she didn't get a glimpse of his back.

"I have to go." Kiba said, and began to walk away. "Good bye, Hinata."

Hinata didn't say anything. She watched him walk away, and everything almost seemed slow. She knew he wasn't telling her the truth. She could just sense it. Why would he lie to her? He's never lied to her before. They were always very honest with each other in the past. Like, whenever Hinata had a fight with her father, or Hanabi. Sure, it took a minute or two to get her to talk, but she still would come clean and tell him what was bothering her. Why was this any different?

Without even thinking, Hinata dropped her bag and jogged up to him. "Kiba!" she exclaimed.

"Hm?" Kiba stopped walking, and turned to see Hinata jogging up to him.

"Kiba..." Hinata sighed, and stood before him.

Kiba forced himself to look at her.

"Kiba..." she said once more. "I want you to be honest with me."

Kiba felt his heart sink, and he tensed all over. He looked away from her, and replied, "About?" It was all he could really muster up to say. He already knew what she was going to ask, and he didn't want to talk about it.

Hinata noticed how he looked away from her. "What happened? Those aren't battle scars. Yes, I've seen scars like that, but from those who are more experienced than us!" she told him.

Kiba didn't say anything.

Hinata studied his face. She saw many things...many things that she couldn't quite figure out. Again, without thinking, she reached up and cupped his cheek. The contact startled Kiba, and he looked into her eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened. She saw it...it was fear. But why was he afraid.

"Please?" she asked. She was starting to worry...

Kiba frowned, and pulled away from her warm hand, and turned away from her. "You wouldn't understand..." he mumbled.

"What wouldn't I understand?" she asked.

Again, Kiba said nothing.

Hinata looked up at the sky. It was still light out, but the sky was starting to turn an orange color. Two or three hours before it would be dark. Hinata frowned. She had time. Her father wouldn't notice that she was gone. Neji might, but he'd most likely think that she was still out training.

Kiba closed his eyes, and thought for a moment. What was he suppose to say?

He turned his head, and looked at her. "Hinata, they're just battle scars. I'm okay. There's nothing to tell." he lied through his teeth.

Hinata knew he was lying. "Alright, Kiba, maybe some of those were battle scars. But, not all of them." she said. "Why can't you tell me?"

Why was she being so difficult? Kiba turned his whole body and faced her. Hinata held her ground and stared at him with pleading eyes. Kiba couldn't help but wonder why she cared so much.

_Maybe I should tell her,_ the thought popped into the back of his head. _After all, she's told me about her problems at home. How would this be any different? ...No...she'd think different of me me if I told her. But if I don't, she'll never leave it alone. I can't think of anything as believable as the truth itself..._

Kiba gave in, even though he didn't want to. He knew if he told Hinata this, then she might change her view about him, and he didn't want that. He didn't want things to change. He didn't want her to pity him.

He sighed and looked at the ground. "Do you really want to know?" he asked in a whisper.

Hinata's face lightened up. "Yes, Kiba. You can trust me. Please." she said, stepping closer to him.

Kiba glanced up at her face. She looked relieved to know that he was going to tell her...that he still trusted her enough.

_How am I suppose to tell her something like this?_ he asked himself.

Kiba then looked up at the sky as well. He saw a few birds fly by, dancing in the sky. He felt a flash of calmness run through him.

"We should sit." he said. He walked over to a tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk.

Hinata nodded and joined him.

They sat there for a moment, getting comfortable. Hinata looked at him, and waited for him to speak. She was expecting him to talk about an epic battle he had, or maybe getting attacked by wolves, or something along those lines.

Kiba looked at her. "Hinata...what I'm about to tell you stays between us, and only us. You can't tell anyone. Not Kurenai, not Shino."

Hinata was almost flattered to know that he was telling her this and not Shino or anyone else.

"I won't." she said.

Kiba nodded. "Alright."

_How do I start a story like this?_ he asked himself._ Do I start right at the beginning and go from there? Or should I just...tell her?_

Kiba wasn't sure how to start. Hinata watched him patiently, and saw the conflict in his eyes.

A moment later, Kiba had it figured out. He was going to start at the beginning.

"Alright," he said. "About ten years ago, when I was six...Well, let's see. Uh, my parents and I were planning a party for Hana's birthday. I remember mom and dad decorating the house, and I kind of got to help. I was only six, so I didn't really do much. But, dad had a solution to that... "

**- Ten Years Ago -**

_"Tsume, did you wrap the gifts?"_

_"GAH! No! I've been too busy making the food!"_

_"Tsume...you know you're not very good in the kitchen-"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Six-year-old Kiba sat in the living room, watching his parents run around the house. It was Hana's 11th birthday, and they were going to have a family surprise party for her. Hana didn't have any idea about the party, since she was out at a friends house celebrating it there first. They had a few hours before she would be home. _

_Kiba wasn't really sure what to do. He still hadn't gotten a gift, since his mother had forgotten to take him to go get something. _

_"Kiba?" _

_Kiba turned and looked behind him. There stood his father. His father was always a handsome man. He had dark brown hair, and the darkest brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. He had an olive tone skin, and a bit of facial hair on his chin. He was a tall man, about 6'3 or so. _

_His father wasn't an Inuzuka, so he didn't have the dog-like eyes, birthmarks, and fangs, yet Kiba looked more like his father than his mother. _

_Kiba smiled at him father, and he smiled back. "Kiba, what are you doing?" he asked._

_Kiba shrugged. "Nothin'."_

_His father raised a brow. "Did you already wrap your gift?"_

_"I don't have a gift." Kiba replied, looking down at the floor._

_His father blinked a couple times, before letting out a small chuckle. "Lemme guess. Your mother forgot to take you?"_

_Kiba nodded._

_His father smiled. "Oh, your mother. One track mind." he said. "How about this: I'll take you to pick out a gift for your sister. We'll grab her something really nice, and your mother can take care of things while we're gone. Sound good?"_

_Kiba jumped to his feet, and exclaimed, "Yeah! Let's go!"_

_At this time, Tsume stepped out of the kitchen. Kiba and his father turned to look at her, and tried their best to hide their laughter. Tsume had food smeared all over her apron, and some in her hair, and then some in other places. _

_"Kiyo...I cooked the steak too long." she muttered. _

_"Did you?" he said, clearing his throat, smirking._

_"I'm just going to order the food!" she said._

_"While you do that, I'm going to take Kiba to get a gift since someone forgot to take him."_

_Tsume glared at him. "I didn't forget! I took him!"_

_"Then where's his gift?"_

_"I don't know! He must of lost it or something!"_

_Kiyo smirked. "Or, you didn't take him."_

_Kiba watched his parents spat back at each other back and forth. He knew the fight was harmless, since they fought like this sometimes. Sometimes, it was actually kind of funny. _

_Tsume stared at her husband for a moment, before sighing. "Maybe I did forget." she mumbled through her teeth._

_Kiyo smirked, and replied, "Hm? I didn't hear you?" _

_Kiba couldn't help but giggle. _

_Tsume's face turned a light pink. "I. For. Got."_

_Kiyo nodded. "Well, in that case, you stay here and we'll be back soon."_

_Kiba ran to his father's side, and the two of them walked to the door._

_"OH SURE! JUST LEAVE ME TO FIX THE HOUSE AND ORDER THE FOOD! I'D COOK IF I COULD BUT WE ALL KNOW I CAN'T COOK WORTH SHIT!" Tsume exclaimed from the other room._

_"Tsume!" Kiyo exclaimed._

_"OH IT'S NOTHING HE'S NEVER HEARD BEFORE!" Tsume replied, referring to Kiba._

_Kiyo rolled his eyes, said to Kiba, "Come on kiddo, Mommy's being crazy again."_

_And with that, they left._

_Kiyo picked Kiba up, and sat him on his shoulders, causing Kiba to laugh._

_They walked around town for a while, looking in some stores, but they hadn't found anything yet. _

_About an hour later, they walked by a meat shop. Kiba's eyes widened at the sight of the steaks and bags of beef jerky. _

_"Let's get some of this!" he exclaimed._

_Kiyo laughed. "Kiba, we're shopping for Hana, not you." he told him._

_Kiba frowned. "Hana likes jerky and steak." _

_"Yes, but not on her birthday."_

_Before Kiba could get out another argument, Kiyo said, "How about when Hana's birthday is over, we'll come back here and grab some for just the two of us?" _

_Kiba smiled from ear to ear, and exclaimed, "Yeah!"_

_"Alright!" _

_After a few more minutes of walking around, they came to a little shop. It didn't have much, but it had a few nice things. Kiyo pulled Kiba off his shoulders, and held his hand as they walked in. They looked around for a while before Kiba stumbled upon and star charm necklace._

_"Dad, look at this!" he called. Kiyo looked over at Kiba and the necklace._

_"What'cha got?" he asked._

_Kiba handed his father the necklace. Kiyo smiled. "It's pretty. Do you think she'll like it?"_

_Kiba nodded. "I bet she'd love it!"_

_Kiyo smiled. "Alright, let's get it."_

_They paied for the necklace, and Kiyo put Kiba back onto his shoulders. _

_The two walked back home, waiting to see if Tsume had destroyed the house yet out._

_They hoped not. _

**-0-0-0-**

**I've been working on this chapter for a couple days now, and I'm actually happy with the way it turned out. There's going to be lots of flash backs, but there will be parts where Kiba tells the story in the present. You'll know what I mean later on. **

**Now, I've been trying really, REALLY hard to update as often as I can. But, as you all know, I don't exactly update everyday. Please don't be mad if I don't update for long periods of time. Now, if that long period of time ends up being 2 years, then yeah, yell at me. But, if it's just a couple weeks, then don't be mad. :D **

**Again, as I said in the beginning, if you leave an unsigned review, leave me your email. I've been getting a few unsigned reviews that I want to reply to, but I can't. Plus, I'll give you updates on chapters! :D**

**I really hope you liked the chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Also, ideas for the title change would be nice, too! :D Bye! See you all next chapter!**


	4. Mission

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm finally updating! I just want to thank those of you still reading my stories and having patience! :D It does mean a lot. I really hope you like this chapter. **

**One more thing before I start, though. If you remember from my last A/N I want to change the name of the story, but I don't really have any good ideas. It'd be awesome if you guys could give me a few ideas. ;)**

**-0-0-0-**

A small smile pulled at Kiba's lips, but then quickly disappeared. Hinata watched him with curious eyes. She wondered what Hana's 11th birthday party had to do with all the scars on his body.

Another thought popped into her head: Kiba's father. She never heard Kiba talk about his father. Heck, if she had been asked, she would have said he didn't have a father, because she thought he didn't.

"We got back and the food arrived. Mom was pretty happy to throw out all the burnt food that she had made." he said. He looked down at the ground, and began pulling at the grass.

Hinata studied his body language. He was sitting against a tree, his knees pulled up to his chest. He avoided her eyes the best he could. They way he was speaking, quiet and like a whisper, surprised her. This wasn't Kiba's normal behavior. His usual body language made him bold and someone with confidence. Confidence that Hinata admired.

Right now, Kiba wasn't showing any confidence.

"Hana came home, and the party started. It was just the four of us, plus all the dogs. We ate dinner, and then opened presents. Hana loved the pendant I got her…" his voice trailed off, and he bit his lip.

Hinata waited for him to continue.

Kiba's eyes shifted, and met Hinata's. "…Half way through the party, someone knocked on the door."

-0-

"_Oh! It's beautiful!" Hana exclaimed, holding the star pendent in her hand. She moved her hair away, and put it on. "Thanks, Kiba!" She reached over and pulled Kiba into a hug, kissing the top of his head._

"_Ew!" Kiba tried to pull away, "Ah! Stop it!" _

_Hana laughed and let him go. She reached over and ruffled his hair, and she smacked at her hands, annoyed that he just got her cooties all over in his hair. _

_Tsume let out a loud laugh at her children, and Kiyo pulled Hana into a hug. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."_

_Before Kiyo could let go of her, there was a loud knock at the door. He put her down, and stood. "I'll get it." he said. Tsume nodded at him, and began picking up pieces of wrapping paper._

"_Kiba, grab those dirty plates." she said._

"'_Kay." _

_Kiba grabbed the plates, and followed his mother to the kitchen. He heard the door open as he set them down on the counter._

_He wondered who was at the door, so he tip-toed out of the kitchen before his mom made him do anything else. He peeked around the corner, and heard his father and a man whispering to each other. From what he could hear, their tones were serious. _

"_Right now?" his father asked._

"_Right now." the man replied._

_Kiyo sighed. "Alright, can you give me a few minutes to pack and say goodbye to my kids?"_

_Kiba saw the man nod. "Of course. But, do try to be quick." he told him._

_Kiyo nodded. "Yes. I'll meet you there."_

_They said their goodbyes, and Kiyo closed the door. Kiba heard his father sigh once more. _

_Kiba quickly made him way to the kitchen where his mother was quickly doing the dishes-not even checking if they were really clean- and Hana was looking through a skill book she had gotten from Tsume. _

_He heard his father approach the room from behind him. He turned at looked up at him. _

_Tsume finished the dishes (barely) and dried her hands. "Who was it?" she asked._

"_Eiji…he came to get me."_

_Tsume raised a brow. "For?"_

"_A mission. He said it'll take a few days, and it's very last minute." he replied, scratching his neck. _

_Hana looked up from her book. "You're leaving?"_

"_Yeah. Sorry, honey." he smiled. "But, I'll be back in a few days. When I do, we'll work on things from that book, 'kay?"_

_Hana smiled, and stood up, running to her father. He pulled her into a big hug. _

_Kiba frowned. He hated it when his father went on missions. It always made him mom worry, and when his mom worried, she cooked…_

…_He didn't like it when she cooked, either. _

_Kiyo let go of Hana, and pulled Kiba into his arms. Kiba hugged his father back, a frown still occupying his face. _

_He set Kiba down, and set a hand on his head. "Keep your mother in line until I get back." Kiyo told him, winking. Kiba heard his mother let out an unwomanly grunt behind him. _

_Kiba watched his father then go to his mom, and hug her. Kiba's face twisted when they kissed. How gross._

"_I have to pack a few things."_

"_Okay…"_

-0-

"…He packed, and then left."

Kiba stopped pulling at the grass, and looked back at her.

Hinata wasn't sure if she was suppose to say anything. He was done with his story, and she decided to wait until he was finished to speak.

Kiba shifted, and straightened out his legs.

"He was gone for more than a few days. He was gone for about five weeks. That was five weeks I spent missing him and suffering through my mothers sad attempts at cooking. But, cooking is what helped her keep what little sanity she had left, so Hana and I dealt with it." he said with almost a dry laugh.

They sat there for a moment in silence, and Hinata noticed at it had gotten slightly darker. She didn't mind, though. She could stay out as late as she wanted; her father would think she was training.

"After five weeks, Eiji knocked on the door again. He said my father was in the hospital. Injured during the mission…badly." Kiba scratched his neck. "When we got the news, she rushed to the hospital as fast as we could. When we got there, he was awake, and bandaged up."

-0-

_Tsume slammed the door open, and barged into the hospital, Hana and Kiba right behind her. After a bit of shouting and such, they made it to Kiyo's room. _

_Tsume ran in, and saw that he legs where all bandaged, along with his right arm, and left shoulder. _

_Kiyo turned his head to look at them, and winced at the pain. _

_Tsume approached him, frowning. "What the Hell happened?" she demanded. _

"_We got attacked…very outnumbered." Kiyo mumbled._

_Kiba looked at his fathers legs, and grimaced. His father looked like he was in so much pain. His face was pale and bruised, and his body was stiff. _

_Kiba felt a hand on his head, startling him. He looked at his father, and saw that he was smiling. "Hey, kiddo." _

"_Dad…"_

_Kiyo glanced back up at Tsume. "They said I'll be out of here in about a month."_

"_A month! ?"_

"_One month…maybe longer."_

"_Longer! ?"_

"_Honey-"_

"_Don't honey me!" _

"_At least I'm okay-"_

"_Yeah! But you're stuck here for a month!"_

"_That's okay-"_

"_Ugh!"_

_Tsume ran her fingers through her thick hair, and let out a loud, annoyed sigh. _

_Kiba frowned. Why did his mother have to be so loud? He knew she was upset that her husband was in pain and had to be in the hospital for another month, but still…_

_Tsume grabbed a chair and sat down. She grabbed Kiyo's hand. "At least you didn't leave me a widow." she mumbled._

_Kiyo smirked. "At least…"_

_The four talked for a while until visiting time was over. _

"_We'll come visit you everyday." Hana told her father. Kiba nodded in agreement. _

_Kiyo smiled. "I'm glad." he reached over and placed a hand on Kiba's head once more, giving him a reassuring smile. "Goodbye, son."_

"_Bye, dad."_

_And with that, the three left._

**-0-0-0-**

**Another chapter finished. :D Yay! Review, and don't forget about the title change! I'll most likely have it changed by next chapter! Until next time! **


End file.
